Points (Zombies)
Points are used as currency when playing Nazi Zombies. Points are on all of the maps and are awarded for shooting/killing Zombies, boarding up windows and reviving a downed teammate. Points are spent on a variety of things, including the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Perks-a-Cola and opening doors/clearing debris. Zombies Point gains Points are gained by doing the following: Note that points gained by hitting/killing enemies applies to Zombies, Gas Zombies, Hellhounds, the Pentagon Thief, and Space Monkeys. It is also worth noting that all gains are doubled if the Double Points powerup is in play. *Hit Marker: 10 points (All other attacks get this and the hit score combined.) *Lethal torso hit: 50 points *Lethal limb hit: 40 points *Lethal explosive hit: 40 points *Lethal neck hit: 60 points *Lethal headshot: 90 points *Lethal melee: 120 points *Repair a barrier/window: 10 points per board/segment of wall. Note that there is an cap on how many points can be earned by doing this this per round. This cap increases on subsequent rounds but maxes out at 500. 40 on round 1. +50 for every subsequent round until limit is reached. If a window is hacked, the player receives 100 points. *Collect a Carpenter power-up: 200 points to all non-downed players. (400 if Double Points is active.) *Collect a Nuke power-up: 400 points to all non-downed players. (800 if Double Points is active) *Go prone in front of a Perk-a-Cola machine: 30 points (World at War) 25 points (Black Ops) (Der Riese only, can only happen once per machine) *Anger George A. Romero: 10 points *Kill a Zombie Monkey: 10 points, 500 points (if the player kills them before they can attack) *Kill a Napalm Zombie: 500 points *Kill a Shrieker Zombie: 500 points *Hack an Excavator: 1000 points *Hack the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 1000 points Point costs Points are lost by doing the following: *Buy a weapon off the wall: Price varies *Open a door/clear debris: 750, 1000, 1250 points. *Get downed: Varies depending on current points and number of downs (see below for more) *Use the Mystery Box: 950 points (10 if a Fire Sale is active) *Use the Pack-a-Punch Machine: 5000 points (1,000 if a Bonfire Sale is active.) *Use a Trap: 1000 points *Use the Flogger: 750 points *Use a Automatic turret: 1500 points *Use the MDT on Der Riese: 1500 points *Buy Juggernog: 2500 points *Buy Speed Cola: 3000 points *Buy Double Tap Root Beer: 2000 points *Buy Quick Revive: 1500 points **Buy Quick Revive on Solo: 500 Points (Call of Duty: Black Ops only) *Buy PhD Flopper: 2000 points *Buy Stamin-Up: 2000 points *Buy Deadshot Daiquiri 1500 points *Buy Mule Kick: 4000 points *Hack a door: 200 points (door automatically opens) *Hack another player: 500 points, but those 500 points are given to the other player *Hack the mystery box location: 1200; allows the player to buy the box at any location *Hack the weapon in a mystery box: 600; re-rolls the mystery box. If used a second consecutive time, the hacker re-gains 950 points and the weapon will be up for grabs for any player (including the hacker). *Hack weapon on wall: 3000 points; switches the prices of ammo and upgraded ammo (e.g. M16 will still cost 1200 points, however ammo now costs 4500 points and upgraded ammo costs 600 points) *Hack a power-up: 5000 points; turns it into Max Ammo. If a Max Ammo was hacked, it becomes a Fire Sale. Point gain modifiers *Double Points: Multiplies all point gains by 2 (does not affect Nuke and Carpenter in World at War) *Insta-Kill: 110 points per kill. 140 points awarded for melee kills only Point cost modifiers *Fire Sale: Reduces Mystery Box cost to 10. Also spawns the Mystery Box in all locations *Bonfire Sale: ("Five" only) Reduces Pack-a-Punch Machine cost to 1000. All teleporters lead to Pack-a-Punch room. Point counters The amount of points the players have is shown at the bottom right of the screen. The player's points are enlarged to distinguish their points from their teammates'. All players' point counters are shown in a color that represents what character they play as. *White: Tank Dempsey, John F. Kennedy, Sarah Michelle Gellar *Blue: Nikolai Belinski, Robert McNamara, Robert Englund *Yellow: Takeo Masaki, Richard Nixon, Danny Trejo *Green: Edward Richtofen, Fidel Castro, Michael Rooker *Note that in Moon, these are random except for Tank Dempsey, who will always be white. Player-Player points *Players lose 5% of their own points for being downed. *Another player will gain that 5% lost for reviving their downed teammate. *If a player is left to die, all other players lose 10% of their points respectively. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Articles to be expanded